


who would've thought i'd get you?

by AspenRoman



Series: tyzula one shots [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Azula sings and Ty Lee models, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, cue fan girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman
Summary: They're an odd couple, sure, the model and the rock band singer, but there's no one else Ty Lee would rather come home to.(rockband!au / model!au with azula being a famous singer and ty lee as a model and they're just goofs in love)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: tyzula one shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	who would've thought i'd get you?

**Author's Note:**

> again, technically a standalone haha but is also in the same world as [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576488)
> 
> haven't had the chance to write a one shot in a loooong time so enjoy this one :)

"I'm home, babe," Ty Lee announces as she enters the foyer, shutting the door on the loud clicking of cameras and the paparazzi. 

The model haphazardly drops her keys onto the marble counter, the sound clattering across the kitchen. All of the lights on the first floor are on and Ty Lee ducks in and out of rooms as she tries to find her girlfriend. Nothing. With a frown tugging at her lips, Ty Lee places her purse, Suki's newest design, and tugs off her boots. Gently setting her shoes down by the counter, Ty Lee rubs the sole of her foot as she stares up at the enormous staircase.

"Zula? Are you home?" Ty Lee calls again and again, there's no response.

With a big sigh, Ty Lee begins to make her way upstairs. The staircase is unnecessarily big but Azula was always a show-off and it was technically her place anyways, maybe next time they moved Ty Lee could convince her girlfriend to downsize. _A nice mountain house would be nice, maybe a cottage,_ Ty Lee thinks to herself, _no mobs of people, no cameras._ At first, the attention appealed to her. She was twenty-three when she entered the modeling industry and by then, Azula had already been a rock star for five years. She was more experienced, and albeit yes, more jaded, so Ty Lee knew a little of what to expect. However, she didn't expect to suddenly blow up because of Suki, the CEO of the Avatar Kyoshi and a close friend. Ty Lee planned to do a runaway show or two, maybe a few ads, for Suki's brand slash modeling agency and then quit. She certainly didn't expect all of the fallout - the scandals, the tabloids, the tweets - that came with fame. And now, at age twenty-seven Ty Lee was ready to move away from Republic City and all of the bright lights.

Maybe it was time for them to go back to their nation for a while. Sure, Ty Lee wasn't _old_ but the appeal of a city like Republic City was dying. Everyone wanted something, there was hardly anyone genuine left that Ty Lee hadn't already met. Honestly, she was tired of making friends with people for them to ask her for a job after a few months. Everyone was so shallow and so greedy that Ty Lee wanted out. Her aura was darkening the more she stayed and she _hated_ that above anything else. 

Ty Lee finds herself snapping out of her thoughts as she walks down the expansive hallway toward their bedroom. Even from outside of the room, Ty Lee can hear loud music blasting and smiles to herself as she turns the handle and enters their bedroom. A giant Alaskan King size bed sits in the middle of the room adorned with white sheets and red pillows. The bedframe is black and barely off the ground while the wall behind the bed has red and gold accents. The room is so gaudy that no one except Azula can pull it off and Ty Lee finds herself smiling even more. 

Practically skipping toward the bathroom, where Ty Lee assumes the music is coming from, Ty Lee knocks on the door before opening it. Nothing, there's no one there. Sometimes, Azula would look herself in the bathroom to test the acoustics of songs she was writing, but apparently not today. With only one place left to go, Ty Lee heads toward their walk-in closet and pushes a button to open the door. The electronic door slides open and Ty Lee takes a step into their closet. It's bigger than any apartment she's owned, pre-fame of course, and even has two levels (one for each girl obviously). Running her fingers across the fabric of the hung clothing, Ty Lee walks further into the room to see Azula sprawled on the ground with a pieces of paper spread around her. A worn-down acoustic guitar is in her lap as she thumps her fist against the guitar's body and mumbles something to herself.

"Volume down," Ty Lee yells and their robotic system turns the volume down to a more manageable level as Ty Lee turns to Azula, "why are you back in the closet?"

"Writing a song," Azula glances up and shoots her a quick smile before turning back to her scribbling, "Lu Ten says that the album needs to be done this month."

"And how many songs have you written so far?" Ty Lee crouches down next to her and rubs her shoulder.

"Uh," Azula glances up to the ceiling as she does mental math, "87."

"Sheesh, don't you think you're good then?" Ty Lee says, "Want to take a break? I just got home from my shoot."

"In a little," Azula presses a kiss to Ty Lee's hand and then starts strumming on her guitar, "I have to finish this first."

"Zula," Ty Lee whines, "I haven't seen you all day."

"I know baby," Azula doesn't look at her but the affection in her voice is clear, "I missed you too. We can order dinner when I'm done, okay? Just give me a few minutes."

Ty Lee pouts but finally relents and kisses the crown of Azula's head before standing up, "Fine, I'll be in the bedroom."

Before Ty Lee can leave, one of Azula's hands reach out to grab her ankle and Ty Lee turns her attention back to her girlfriend.

"I love you," Azula purrs before patting her ankle and effectively dismissing her.

Ty Lee playfully rolls her eyes as she leaves the closet, "I love you too, Princess."

\---

Blearily, Ty Lee wakes up later to a gentle hand shaking her awake. She mumbles incoherently as she tightly shuts her eyes and tries to fall back to bed. The blasting music is gone and the room is eerily silent except for her breathing and Azula's. She doesn't know how much time has passed but she knows it must be night by now. 

"Hey, Ty, I'm done. Did you want to order dinner? We can watch that movie we were talking about," Azula murmurs to her as she scratches her head.

"Uh huh," Ty Lee mumbles and buries her head into the pillows, "sounds great."

"Wake up, dummy," Azula says, "if you don't wake up now, you won't go to bed until three and then you'll bug me the whole night."

At her words, Ty Lee opens her eyes to glare at Azula who only smirks down at her. Azula rolls Ty Lee over so the rock star can straddle her as Ty Lee yawns and stretches her back. Flush against the sheets, Ty Lee thanks any and all of the gods that she ended up with a rich rock star and her gaudy, but extremely comfortable bed. They could realistically fit like four people on the bed at the same time, but _no_ Azula thought their bedroom should be saved for them only. Even their maids weren't allowed in there.

"I'm tired," Ty Lee tells her.

"I can tell, how was your shoot?" Azula begins to work out the kinks in Ty Lee's hair, free from its signature braid, as she speaks.

"It was fine, the photographer was a creep but what's new?" Ty Lee smiles up at her.

Azula scowls, "What was his name?"  
  
Ty Lee pouts, "You can't get every photographer blacklisted just because he's a little creepy, there won't be any left. It's not like he did anything to me."

Azula's eyes flash dangerously and she tugs at Ty Lee's hair, rough enough to get her point across but not enough to cross any serious pain, and Ty Lee whines. 

"His name was Tarr-something, Tarrlok?" Ty Lee thinks, "Yeah sounds right."

"Guess that shit runs in the family, his dad was a total creep too at least that's what Sokka told me," Azula explains.

"You talk to Sokka?"

"He's insufferable but he provides good information about the industry."

Ty Lee grins and sits up to kiss her girlfriend chastely, "What about you? What happens after this album? Another tour?"

"Eventually," Azula moves her hands behind Ty Lee's back to support her, "maybe I'll take a break for a little or a short tour, I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I knew. I guess I'm just tired of the constant go-go-go. I need a good break, I'm tired."

Azula rests her head on Ty Lee's shoulder and the model frowns, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Azula says.

Ty Lee hasn't heard her girlfriend sound so _exhausted_ in a long time. She tries to rack her brain for possible instances and if there must've been something she missed in the past month, but Ty Lee can't think of anything. In fact, the last three months of their lives had been fairly normal, all things considered. Azula would do interviews for or with her band on some days, Ty Lee would have shoots on others, and the two orbited around each other's schedules. Sure, they didn't get enough alone time as Ty Lee wanted, but they generally had mornings and evenings together. Honestly, they had been able to spend more time together than they would if Azula was on tour or Ty Lee was walking for Fashion Week or an exotic show. 

"Azula," Ty Lee warns.

"How would you feel about coming with me on tour?" Azula blurts out, "Shit, never mind, I know you have your job-"

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"I'm tired of modeling, I have enough to live off of for a really long time. Well, in any place but Republic City," Ty Lee teasingly smiles, "in the meantime you can be my sugar mommy."

Azula scowls before her expression softens, "Do you want to leave?"

"Leave...?" Ty Lee trails off.

"Republic City," Azula finishes.

Immediately, Ty Lee's first instinct is to lie and she furiously shakes her head, "Of course not."

"Hmm, well then I guess the vacation to the Fire Nation will have to wait," Azula hums.

"What?"

"Got you."

Azula smirks and leans in to kiss Ty Lee on the nose, "You seem miserable here. We have money, let's move."

"But, but your place and your career, what about the band?" Ty Lee rambles.

Azula leans in close and her golden eyes flicker with amusement, "Don't tell any tabloids but the band is done, for good."

"What?" Ty Lee shrieks, "Can you just do that?"

Azula sighs and pulls back as Ty Lee stares at her with wide eyes. Gently rubbing Ty Lee's back, Azula nods. Ty Lee doesn't seem happy with the lack of explanation and gestures for her to continue before balling her fists onto the back of Azula's shirt and pulling them closer together. Their chests were pressed against each other, Azula's head rested on Ty Lee's shoulder and Ty Lee's head resting on Azula's other shoulder. Although Azula was a bit uncomfortable, she knew Ty Lee needed the comfort and didn't complain.

"Ty, we've been together for a decade, we're all tired of it. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful, but I'm done trying to cater to our specific audience. Mai wants to make Screamo music, Toph wants to explore heavy metal, Katara wants to do, I don't fucking know, pop or some shit. We're all going in different directions. Pop punk and rock sells great, but we don't feel like we can explore. Band's dying anyways," Azula murmurs, "I'd be dumb not to notice. Some shows are barely selling out and the venues have been downsized. People who listened to us a decade ago have grown up, and so have we."

"And what do you want to do?" Ty Lee asks.

"Don't know," Azula says, her voice softer than before, "all I know is music."

"You mean, all you know is the band," Ty Lee corrects. 

Azula nods.

Ty Lee says, "You can still make music without the band, I can guarantee you most of those fans came only for you. Have you seen the differences in social media? Or the tabloids? It's always 'Breakout Star Azula Agni' or 'Rebel Azula Agni Out Again'. Stupid stuff like that. How many articles are there about Mai compared to you? You have a big fanbase behind you, do what makes you happy. Beside, you have enough money to just do whatever."

"You're the one who says I have a big ego and look at you, inflating it," Azula jokes.

"I felt like you needed it this time," Ty Lee says.

"I don't want to tour as long," Azula tells her, "or in the same way. I don't want all the fancy shit, maybe just some small venues. Back to basics to get my feet under me again and then I want a break."

"Lu Ten won't be excited about that," Ty Lee giggles.

"He can screw himself," Azula says and Ty Lee hits her on the back of the head, "Ty, he's my cousin and my manager, he'll be fine."

"There, that's better. Can you make sure some of the tour dates are in the Fire Nation? I want to go back home for a while."

"How about we end there? We can have a long vacation there, maybe buy a house or something."

"Are you sure? That's a big move, what about the house here?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there, okay? Oh! Did you want to hear the song I wrote?"

Ty Lee nods and lets go of Azula. Carefully, Azula extracts herself from her girlfriend before hopping off of the bed and heading into the closet to grab her guitar. Ty Lee sits patiently on the bed, her legs crossed at the ankles, and watches as Azula emerges from the room. She hadn't gotten a good luck at her before, but now Ty Lee can see the causal clothing (for Azula that's a ripped t-shirt and no pants) that Azula is wearing. The model takes the moment to examine her girlfriend of seven years again and smiles at the wisps of hair that have fallen out of Azula's topknot. There's a crazed, beautiful, passionate look in her eyes and Ty Lee can't help the happiness that swells in her chest. They've been through a lot together, but Ty Lee would do it all over again if she had her. Through the stalkerish fans, the creepy paparazzi, the hectic schedules and everything, Ty Lee wouldn't trade it for anything. She wouldn't trade Azula for anything.

"Okay, tell me what you think, it's about you," Azula rushes as she sits down on the bed.

"Breathe, Princess," Ty Lee can see her getting anxious and reaches out to cup her face for a second.

Azula nods and closes her eyes for a second before taking a deep breath, "Okay. You're right. I don't know the name of this song yet, but, here goes."

She strums a few chords on her guitar before Azula opens those golden eyes, smiles at Ty Lee, and begins singing, " _Through drought and famine, natural disasters, my baby has been around for me. Kingdoms have fallen, angels be callin', none of that could ever make me leave-"_


End file.
